the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Viscious
Case 003 - Viscious Templar Urquidez presents the mission to the Cabal as follows: One of our scout agents within the Gaslight Society has been marking and tracking the progress of a researcher, Martin Sneed. Sneed has been making several attempts over the past six days to get onto the Navajo Reservation in San Roque, and trying to force the elders and law enforcement there to talk to him. His notes mention a trio of exceptionally brutal murders having had taken place on the Reservation. If the Gaslight Society is investigating something as relatively mundane as a homicide, it's a good indicator that Sneed believes there's a supernatural origin behind it. So your mission will be to gain access to the Reservation and determine whether or not there are any merits to Sneed's conviction. Sneed has also been sniffing around Mama Tachete regarding this, and that concerns me. With Apostate Lance being selected as Field Templar, the agents adopt the cover identities of a film documentary crew making a film about the local indigenous tribes. They elected to pay a visit to meet with Sneed at the Gaslight Society to see what he knows. Episode 2 Meeting with Martin Sneed the team finds him amiable and talkative. Joined by Anna as the film crew intern and Renee as the documentary's producer, the agents gently press Sneed for details. Sneed reveals that there have been three brutal murders at the Navajo Reservation and even his close friend, chief and Elder John Blackeagle, refuses to speak to him of the matter. Sneed tells the cabal that the murders and the Navajo reluctance to discuss them means that the reservation is being haunted by a skin-walker. When Anna displays much more knowledge about native-American culture and the cabal makes no effort to film or record him, Sneed becomes suspicious of them. He invites them to join him for breakfast the following day, regardless. Once outside, the Cabal vows to correct their errors and fortify themselves for the day to follow. Episode 3 Our agents manage to correct their mistakes of the previous night when, at breakfast, they film and interview Sneed. Convinced that the agents really are just a documentary crew, he takes them to the White Horse Navajo Reservation, population 108. Here they meet the first tribal Elder and acting Chief John Blackeagle, whom gives them a hostile reception. They also meet Daniel Blackeagle, the Chief's nephew, whom is much friendlier and gregarious. The younger Blackeagle passes them some cash and recommends they go sample the food at the local restaurant Blanket, as the two Blackeagles' need to speak with Sneed separately. At Blanket they meet the second Tribal Elder, restaurant owner Tabitha Springrain. Having overheard part of their conversation, Tabitha is forthright and tells the team the murders occurred on September 20th, October 4th, and October 18th with the second murder being the worst as the victim was a ten year old girl. She scoffs at the idea of a skin-walker when Lance mentions it, and leaves the table as the agents now begin to formulate a plan for proceeding with their investigation.